Gorillaz Demon Days
by NoodleMeggaDoodle
Summary: Murdoc has been on the frits lately, and all the band members are stressed. Concert tickets havent been selling well do to Murdocs low temper, and the band is running low on money. 2D Come up with a nifty plan to help raise money for them all...but Murdoc


Gorillaz: Demon Days  
Named off a Gorillaz Album.  
Fan Fiction written by Megg D.

An irritated groan extended from the groggy mans throat as he tried to shield himself from any noise with the confines of his dirty blanket. His eyes were closed tight as the banging continued, ringing in his ears like the annoying sound of trash can clashing roughly together. The irritation with in him grew as his sharp teeth tightly clenched together in hopes of relaxing himself, but of course all attempts were in vain. He abruptly sat up in his bed to glare at the wall before him, finding himself staring as his inappropriate on sable posters of half naked women and dark gruesome bands or characters. His two colored eyes slowly moved to his left to stare down the small hall of the inside of his automobile home. With a tired and very angered groan he sat up and pulled out the knife that stuck in the wall with little effort. Not bothering to grab any pants, he marched on down the small hall of the mobile home and past the tiny kitchen where several air fresheners hung from the ceiling in an awkward attempt to escape the horrible smell that lurked inside. All the mean while the banging continued in a more erythematic bang, he clutched the knife handle tightly in his hand as he allowed the black strain to hang in his eyes. With in a sudden jerk, he turned the knob of the door and opened it quickly presenting the knife in an angered fist above his head as if about to strike. At seeing who it was his grip loosened from the knife, and he heard it clank to the ground, the hand that held the knife came up to rub at his forehead, then smugly at his chin. The girl stood before the Mobile home door, with her head tilted to the side in a confused manner. Her eyes were not shown for they were covered by her large messed purple bangs that hung over them. A skirt hung from her small hips with a big green belt to hold it up, underneath black spandex reached to about her knees, while her feet wore simple slide on shoes. A tank top clung to her small figure around her shoulders and chest, and her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves. She uncurled one finger to put to her thin lower lip just staring at the grumpy man, before he himself grew impatient and muttered.  
"What do you want Noodle?"  
"Ni-D Has Made asagohan for us all! Noodle Come and get you, you come now!'' Her small yet high voice commanded, and the man raised an eyebrow until his expression grew angered once again.  
"One bloody moment…" He muttered and slammed the door to leave the girl waiting. Noodle heard a few rustles and then the zip of a zipper, as the man opened the door once again to step down from his mobile home in which he called his "Winnebago"  
"Alright then Noodle, Lets go thank 2D for getting everyone up so early for breakfast, shall we?"  
The small girl nodded, and she walked along head of the man, counting her steppes and swinging her arms as a smile spread across her face. The Man on the other hand, kept his palms in his pockets as he walked behind the girl listening to his boots clack against the car park pavement, his eyes glaring ahead in a plotting manner. Once reaching the corridors, they both walked along until they came to the kitchen. Noodle ran in with a smile and took a seat next to a rather large man who wore his hat over his eyes, His arms were crossed and his head was down, but the small grunting noises that came from him indicated that he was fast asleep in his seat. Noodle grew interest in the ice in her Juice glass and stirred them around with her straw, while the sizzles of bacon and eggs came from the stove. A tall lanky skinny man stood in front of it, his back to everyone, but at hearing the door open, he turned to greet the grumpy man. The lanky man also known as 2D was wearing a pink apron, words in big bold red read, "Sausage?" with a face that was supposedly winking, His turquoise hair hung in what seemed to big large black eyes, but in a closer look you could see that his eyes weren't there at all, nothing but empty sockets to show the inside of his empty head. A smile came across his face as he started to talk showing his missing two front teeth as he held the spatula.  
"Morning Murdoc!" He greeted in his high voice. "I Made eggs, and Bacon, and toast, and pancakes and-"  
He was soon cut off as a loud whacking sound was heard, that even awoke the man in the sleeping chair, and made Noodle knock over her Juice glass. 2D was slammed against the wall with a spatula marking on his face and eggs in his hair, the angry man also known as Murdoc, Standing over him with clenched fist and his sharp teeth bared.  
"Aw Man watch'ya do that for!" Screamed the man that was asleep, but he now was presently alert and standing before Murdoc with his large arms crossed.  
"Stay out of it Russel!" Commanded Murdoc as he went to take another wail at 2D who flinched dramatically sending his skinny arms hovering to cover his egg covered head. Russel quickly grabbed at Murdoc's wrist to retract his arm, and glared at him. Murdoc tried pulling his arm back from Russel as he went on screaming at 2D.  
"Get me up at 11 in the Afternoon will ya! I'll Show you, you little bugged eyed Son of a Bi-"He was cut off by Noodles yelling. She screamed at him in Japanese sending her arms flailing, and it caught Murdoc off by surprised. When she was done screaming out her frustration she walked over to kneel her skinny self down by 2D. Her hand holding a dish rag which she used to clean the egg off his hair and cheek, He smiled to her and she returned the smile back.  
Murdoc clenched his teeth irritated, and looked to the plated and food set up on the table, his eyes gazing at a piece of toast before he grimly grabbed it and took an obnoxious bite.  
"D was just doin' something nice Muds, Man, its like you just rip on him for all your problems." Russel exclaimed glaring the munching Murdoc who looked at him with serious eyes.  
"So?" He shrugged. "What's wrong with that, Haw Haw" He let out the laugh at the end as he kept his devilish grin. 2Ds eyes seemed to widen as his shoulders drooped and his head tilted to the side.

The frown on 2D's face caused his head to drop as he stared at the ground with his large black sockets. A weight of disappointment and worry drenched over his shoulders. Murdoc's eyes wondered, until they came upon the pathetic 2D once more and he grumbled while his eyes rolled in annoyance.  
"Stop that you Face Ache! You're bothering me!" He commanded as he screamed out, his voice raspy from being woken up and the past few years of smoking. 2D's head lifted so his black circles could stare at the glaring Murdoc. The lanky man sat there on the ground staring at him as his thin lips curved into a pout that caused the bassist to glare even more. His glaring stare seemed as though he was mentally stabbing him, trying to make him stop his childish attitude. Murdocs irritation grew to the point where he drew his eyes away and gritted his teeth. Standing, he kicked the chair with the back of his heel to push it in to the table with a loud clank that made every band member in the room flinch.  
"Come on you Nobs"  
He muttered as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket to slip it in his mouth. His thin lips held the cigarette in place, just enough so it could dangle, looking as though it was hanging off for dear life from his mouth. The thin cigarette wobbled as he spoke again, glaring at them all through black messed strands of hair.  
"Band practice" And with that he slipped his hands into his pockets to walk out the kitchen, kicking the door open with the heel of his black boot, leaving them all to stare in confusion. Noodle soon broke the silence as a smile spread across her face.  
"Ni-D Russu' Come Come! Noodle Play!" She let out a small chuckle and grabbed the guitar that was leaning against the wall where it could be safe from any grime from food, or manic fighting such as the one that acured. She took it in her slender hand to hold it over her skinny shoulder much like a baseball bat. Holding the neck of the guitar firmly as she pushed open the door a headed down the hall after Murdoc. Russel took a step about to walk for the door, but he caught himself and stopped looking over his bold shoulder at the moping 2D who remained on his spot on the floor where he was knocked down by the manic Murdoc. Russel's head tilted as he grabbed his hat to adjust it upon his head again, his own sign to show he was thinking. The large man squatted down to reach out his hand and clutch at the fabric of the poor lanky mans collar and pull him up to stand on his feet.  
"Yo D, you gonna be 'ight?" Asked Russel, his white eyes scanning the frowning mans face. 2D's head lifted to stare at him, and then he looked to the door letting out a sigh through the space where his two front teeth were missing. His arms swung greatly as he walked to the door in a depressed fashion.  
"Come on, Murdoc hates to wait" He muttered, and Russel had no choice but to follow, letting the moment pass with his own sigh.  
At reaching the practice room Murdoc was already ready, with his bass strap around his shoulder, and the back of the bass against his pelvis as he fingers rested against the strings. It was his favorite red one, he liked to call his "Ax" The cord hung down from the bass and lingered around his feet a few inches, and going along a few feet connected to a large Amp. Noodle was ready and turning the silver keys that rested at the head of her electric guitar, tuning it and listening carefully for each pitch to make sure it was accurate. She sat with her skinny legs crissed crossed atop her large amp. Each time a string didn't sound right in her ears; she would wince and bite down on the guitar pick that stuck in her mouth between her front teeth. Russel looked at them and watched as Murdoc took long breaths of his cigarette, and breathed out the long smoke that made him look like a tea kettle. Russel's eyes rolled to look at 2D who was plugging the microphone cord into the amp that stood at his feet. Russel let out another pressure releasing sigh and took his seat behind his drums, turning the keys around the rims to tighten the skin that stretched across the top of each drum piece. 2D walked behind his microphone adjusting its height so it reached his mouth with his own satisfactory. He rested his long boney fingers around the microphone handle, and turned his head back to make sure they were all set. Seeing them nod he looked back at the ground hearing the click of Murdocs heel as he tapped the beat before plucking the strings of his bass. His fingers moved swiftly across the neck of the bass as the low plucks made a special beat for when 2D needed to sing. The tall singer kept his eyes to the ground as he tightened the tonsils in his throat to let out the high pitch words.  
"Feel Good"  
Russels qew was easy, he tapped his foot on the petal and beat his sticks against the tops of the drums. It sounded fantastic, Noodle sat with a smile and waited for her qew. When it came her fingers danced across the strings of her guitar and strummed her pick elegantly against the strings near the body of the guitar. Bobbing her head with the music and singing lightly along with 2D until the sudden stop of Murdocs playing caused them all to stop as well. Noodle, Russel, and 2D all stared at the bassist in confusion as he walked up to the lanky singer grabbing his ear in a old mother type fashion only it hurt a lot worst.  
"OW OW OW OW!" Yelped 2D as he sqwinted one of his large black sockets at the pain that rushed through his ear and then against the side of his head. The breath of Murdocs speaking was revolting, mixed with the smell of morning breath, and the tobacco that was contained in the cigarette he was smoking. The cigarette that was still resting at the corner off his mouth sending of a thin misty smoke that make 2Ds sockets water slightly.  
"WHAT! In all Bloody hell may I ask, are you doing?" Murdoc commanded, one hand clenched at his side as the other kept a firm grip on the singer's ear. 2D clenched his teeth while he stumbled over his words.  
"S-Singing?" He asked as if unsure it was the right answer. As he pictured it was, and he flinched as Murdoc gave a firm yank on his ear causing his head to jerk down slightly.  
"OF COURSE YOU'RE SINGING YOU NOB WANKER! BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING AS YOU SING!" The scream sent little droplets of spit to smack against 2D's pale cheek, and he flinched greatly at that wanting badly to wipe it off , but was too scared to offend the bassist.  
"N-nothing" Whimpered 2D as Murdoc pinched at his ear harder.  
"THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING! WHY ARENT YOU DOING ANYTHING!" Murdoc screamed, his teeth clicking roughly together at the end of his sentence which gave 2D the feel that he was about to bite off his head, in which this case, he probably might.  
"I…I…I don't know I-" The lanky man was cut off as Murdoc pulled roughly on his ear, it was now to the point were 2D's back was hunched over and his cheek was against Murdocs slightly hairy, but greasy stomach. It was in all his might not to cough at the stench or pull quickly away at the clammy feel of his skin.  
"You can't sit there and stare at the ground you face ache! For Satan's sake! Why would anyone want to listen to us when you're standing there like a cold dead fish!"  
Murdoc finally let go of 2D's ear, but the sudden release and support caused him to fall onto his skinny knees clutching his now beaming red ear. His long slender hand gave his lobe a few gentle strokes to try and relieve the aching pulse that was now running through the structure of his ear.  
"Murdoc too Mean to Ni-D!" Screamed Noodle as she jumped off her Amp to land gracefully.  
"2D Not in mood to play today" She added as she walked over and wrapped her skinny arms around the wincing singer.   
"We play sumo instead!" She suggested as she leaned her skinny body weight against 2D in an effortless tackle. In 2D's condition at the moment he fell over easily to take a moment in realizing what happened. A smile spread across his face as he rustled Noodles mop hair and wiggled his fingers before her in a playful threat that he was to tickle her.  
"NO!" Shouted Murdoc, and 2D and Noodle flinched looking back at the grumpy garbage heap.  
"WERE GONNA DO IT AGAIN, AND AGAIN UNTIL IT'S PERFECT!" He pulled the strap of his bass securely around himself and Russel watched glaring a bit as he spun his drum stick lightly around the tip of his finger.  
"Or until you think it's perfect" He corrected Murdoc who gave a glare and looked away to puff a long breath of cigarette and release the contents of the smoke through his nostrils.

After a long days practice, the tired band members strolled back into the confines of there living room, all four plopping down on the couch and quincidently sighing all at the same time. 2Ds hands reached up to rub his throat as he tilted his head softly to the side.  
"My throat hurts from all that singing" He mumbled closing his eyes and leaning his shoulder blades back against the soft cushioned couch. Noodle was busy letting out little whimpers concerning her finger tips where little indents were shown from her constant pushing on the guitar strings for each accurate note she would play. Russel was complaining about his hands as well, the welts forming on his fingers from the grip he had on his drum sticks and the constant banning against the stretched skin of the drum top. Murdocs eyes closed in irritation listening to them all complain and groan, he himself was in pain from the rough plucking he had to do from his bass, but he wouldn't complain or even talk about it. Murdoc would just sit and let the pulsing pain in his fingers pass, he wanted to be the tough "bad ass" one, typical. Noodle stood from the couch to stare at them all before heading over to the cooler to grab a juice box for herself, aside from that, the fridge was filled with all different sorts of alcohol and junk food. Something that Noodle wouldn't take any part in, because unlike having a miniature beer belly like the rest of her band mates she seemed happy with her small physic. 2D seemed in his own little world again thinking about why Murdoc was acting unusually mean lately, Murdoc was naturally mean by nature, but the past few days have seemed so, manic. Before 2D had a chance to say something to his old chum the echoing ringing of the door bell lurked around the studio. 2D turned his head to the door while Murdocs irritated eyes turned to look at it as well finishing off the last bits of his cigarette. It ran again and the boys glanced from one another, there looks questioning who would answer it. When the bell ran again, it seemed as though it was more impatient, Noodle glared at the lazy men and walked to the door to leave and answer the door that was all the way down in the ground lobby. The three men sat for a long time, thinking of who the visitor might be.  
" Mouse?" Asked 2D as he looked to Russel who shook his head in disagreement.  
"It's probally some bothersome fans" Murdoc grumbled flicking the cigarette from his fingers not really seeming to care at where it would land. 2D stared at both of them for a moment and placed a boney finger to his lips and then a sudden thought came to him as he sunk down in the couch. His cheeks started to flush with red as he slowly stood to make a break for it but was soon dragged back by Murdoc who had a strong hold on his collar.   
"You know something…" Murdoc grumbled glaring at him, and then the quickly steps of Noodle was heard from out side the door.   
"NO NO NO!" Whimpered 2D as he tried desperately to escape Murdocs grasp. His nails dragging into the ground as Murdoc made sure he stayed put. The bassist knew that 2D was up to something, and his eyes turned to the door as it slowly creaked.  
"VISITORS!" Hollered Noodle as a grin spread across her face, she opened the door wider to allow the two guests to come in. The sight of them made Murdocs eyes widen and his grip loosen from 2D, while Russel gave his own "WHAT THE?" look.  
In the door way stood two girls, that by Murdocs stature had well physics. The first girl had deep red hair that reached just a bit below her chin; her hair seemed in a stylish bed head fashion that made her looks even more charming. She wore a broken collar shirt that drooped at her shoulders that could show the black tank top she wore underneath. Just a bit of her stomach shown, and a bit below was a belt holding up her dark blue pants. Her wrist held one studded bracelet while each hand was covered in black fingerless gloves. Her shoes were simple black converse with the laces lazily tied.  
Now the Second girl looked the same but indeed was very much different, the face was a bit the same as well as the hair, but the color shine to hers was a bit more mahogany then red. Messy bangs softly covered her large eyes that seemed to gander at everything that was in sight. Her hair was about shoulder length and drastically razor cut. Around her neck she wore a chain that said "friend", and now looking at the other girl she wore the same chain only with the word "best" Besides from what she wore on her neck, she was covered in a drooped black sweat shirt that was UN zipped and opened to show the dark purple tank top she wore underneath. A belt held up the slightly lighter blue pants she wore, and bottoms rolled up to show her ankles, while she wore these worn out skater shoes that seemed to look like she only just slipped on rather than bothered to tie them. Her wrists were covered in bracelets and her fingers had a few rings.  
Murdocs eyes gazed at these girls and aside from what he thought to be over whelming appearance, he saw in there hands what they held…suitcases. A fiery glare hit Murdocs eyes and they shot to look at 2D who was now slowly inching back with his hand up to try and protect himself weakly from any hits Murdoc might wail at him.  
"I hope were in the right place" Spoke the red head, as she held up a sign that read in big bold letters "ROOM FOR RENT"  
Murdocs jaw dropped and he glared back at 2D, his eye uncontrollably twitching with anger that pulsed through him.  
"Y-You said, w-we were losing money and w-we needed more, s-s-so I th-thought that renting out a room to someone would earn us more money…" 2D gave an uncomfortable smile as Murdoc's fuse exploded.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT! ONE FRICKEN GIRLS ENOUGH! WHY RENT OUT ROOMS TO TWO! THEY'LL GET IN THE WAY, AND FURTHER MORE YOU NEVER ASKED MY APROOVAL, I OUGHT TO HIT YOU, YOU NOB WANKER!"  
2D flinched at Murdocs yelling and the girl that held the sign spoke up to hope and calm down the situation.  
"We will pay well! And if it helps, well, we don't mind doing chores" The girl by her side nodded with a confident smile. Noodle stood in front of them with her arms crossed, and a glare in her squinted eyes at the whole, "one girls enough" comment Murdoc made. The sound of money rang in Murdocs ears as he turned back to stare at the girls, well having them around wouldn't be a complete eyesore. Maybe 2D did something smart for once, at least it wasn't two fat guys, Murdoc ran a hand back through his slightly greasy hair and mumbled.  
"What are your names…?" He said in a slow, sly, and groggy voice, this is what the band members joked to be 'Murdocs Charm' he only used that voice around women when he wanted a quickie, or when he was scheming something atrocious.  
"I'm Ellia, and this is my friend Gem" (Jem)   
Murdocs eyes wandered back and forth from each girl and that sly grin appeared across hiss lips as his sharp teeth were shown.  
"Well, Glad to have you in our home" Murdoc out spread his arms as if introducing the studio right there, His eyes on the other hand were in different directions, scheming around the girls every curve and…err…accessories. Ellia gave a smirked then glanced at the bassist before turning to have a look around the room. Gem gazed at her friend in disgust in how she could find flattering from that disgusting man, and especially the way he gazed upon her. Gem gazed about the studio room, her eyes in wonder at its marvels. Intresting taste the band had, scraps from magazines pinned everwhere on the ceiling, dirty dishes and pizza boxes lingerd about the stained carpet floor. How anyone could live like this was a great wander to her. Finally her attention was drawn from her when she felt a tug at the suitcase in her hand. The lanky singer had his hand latched around the handle close to her, his empty black sockets stared at her and a small grin formed on his face to proudly show those missing from teeth.  
"I can take tha' for ya" He mumbled and Her eyes gazed at him a moment, to see if she could find trust in her gaze, until finally she let go allowing him to carry it.


End file.
